User talk:WonderfulUnicorn
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the User:WonderfulUnicorn/Sig1 page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|''' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! and possibly tea. Yo Newcomer! Need a hand? Admiral [[User:Wyvern 0m3g4|' Wyvern 0m3g4']] Greeting Fool! Meet the Master of Order! Admiral [[ user:Kai-De-Avalon|' Kai De Avalon']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Hey there! Greetings, In regards to the Gradient Templates, I'm not too sure what they are I'm afraid. If you could perhaps make one and link me to it so I may see? If it damages the wikia then it's a no. But I imagine it doesn't do so, So I'd like to see what it is. Welcome to the wikia for one!! But bare in mind we have a heavy amount of rules in here, purely to keep our stories in run with the actual canon. You may end up breaking rules here but we are pretty kind people so we'll help you stir back to place if you end up doing so. When it comes to Devil Fruit, it's pretty much a first come first serve thing. If you're genius enough to create a Devil Fruit that later gets shown in the manga or anime... well... we're still getting the kinks of that one >.> We also have a sister site that does have rules but is a lot more lenient both canonical wise and devil fruit wise. I always find it easier to inform new users of this first. Once again, Welcome! Catch you on chat perhaps? 1NF3RNO ' talk 23:33, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Acceptance It looks good! I don't see why not. As long as you can keep it organised and controlled, by all means make the template. No problem! Glad I could be of help. As for the Skyline Pirates and War, we'll have to write a collaboration story for the two crews meeting and such to become allies. That way they can be in the Skyline War. So yeah, I don't see why not! ^^ Strength matters not! It's how epic a crew is and acts that I enjoy reading! For example, I have a pretty powerful crew, but instead of constantly writing fights for them, they're more of a comedic crew than anything. Which I enjoy thoroughly. ^^ '1NF3RNO ' talk 11:10, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Glad to hear it fella. Anyway, regarding the collaboration, you won't be doing it alone. It's a two way thing where we each do 50% of the work. Such as plotting the story together, crews whereabouts, outcomes and so on. It'll be a fun thing dude, If you're not sure on how to do them I can teach you. Since I did start the collaborations here and even wrote the rules to them haha XD Anywho, We'll see how things go. Look forward to seeing your crew. '1NF3RNO ' talk 23:14, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Rawr! I will answer your question regarding alternate translations of bone~. Unfortunately, "bone" on it's own has no translation other than "hone". However, there are some alternates, which may or may not be useful (hey, maybe they'll give you a new idea). Here they are: *Bone ash - kokkai/kotsubai *Bone fracture - kossetsu *Bone fragment - koppen *Bone marrow - kotsuzui Muahahaha~ Hope that can help you in some way~ Chaotic Neutral Razorclaw-Beasthide Shifter Ranger Tiger Weretouched Master at your service! 01:23, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey, apologies for late response. Lately my time online is short and sweet. Anywho, the question you're asking would be better off with the user in charge of Devil Fruits. The user in question is 13th Madman, he'll have your answer. Sorry I can't give you a proper answer, kinda rushed for time. Regards, '1NF3RNO ' talk 01:36, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Heh heh, no problem :P Chaotic Neutral Razorclaw-Beasthide Shifter Ranger Tiger Weretouched Master at your service! 10:44, August 7, 2014 (UTC) err... just noticed you posting to Wyv's talk page. 13th Madman is the one in charge of DF's actually. Hone Hone no Mi Firstly, I'd like to personally welcome you to the wiki, Wonder. :) It's nice to meet you. Now, moving onto the matter at hand, I'm afraid you may have gotten confused in regards to who does what here. '13th madman is the one in charge of the Devil Fruit Committee, and therefore supervises the Devil Fruits on this wiki. I on the other hand, am the head of the Uber Committee, and so my responsibilities are a bit more broad, and mostly deal with characters and the One Piece canon. Now with that out of the way, I'll at least try and lend a hand here all the same. Sadly, I cannot think of another translation for "bone" other than the already used "hone." My apologies. Secondly, I wouldn't exactly advise gunning for a similar yet different take on the Hone Hone no Mi, since I've seen at least one other attempt made and inevitably fail (that being a bone Logia, due to the logic that bones are naturally occurring, like light, darkness, swamps, electricity and so on. Ended up failing because we later agreed that aspects of a person's body shouldn't count as a Logia.) Now, I'm not saying that you shouldn't try. If you're confident enough, or hopeful enough that this could work, then by all means, give it a try. Just that I'm not exactly the most positive thinker, so that's why I already assumed the worst case scenario and advised against trying at all. Whether you follow said advice or not is at your own discretion, and something I won't be bothered in the slightest by one way or another. Sorry if I couldn't be of much help for you in the construction of your character and crew. But if I was of any help at all, then I'm glad. ^_^ And with that said, I'd also like to close this off with best wishes towards the creation of your pirate crew. I'm hoping you enjoy yourself on our wiki like we do. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 11:41, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Ah, cool. As I said, it delights me that I could be of some help for you. ^_^ And you're very welcome. The one thing I love about this wiki the most is its community. Practically 99% of the known users here are considered to be my deeply close friends, even if there are days I don't get along with them very well. lol So with that in mind, it's really no biggie for me to help you out as well. Oh, and yes, I know what you mean by "seeing new horizons." Makes me happy to hear this is more of a new beginning for you than an end. That's the sort of mind set I always take on when I can't use an idea I had originally intended. And some of my better ideas have happened as a byproduct of that very mind set (such as one of my four main protagonists and his Devil Fruit.) As for disappointing me, well I hardly see that as happening anytime soon, so there's no need to alarm yourself there. :) I'm more disappointed in behavior and attitude by the wiki's users than I am of their content. Only seriously questionable material, such as referring to horrid sexual acts or racial slurs, or absolute disregard to the wiki's rules concerning canon (and by some sort of extension, respecting the pages and works of the wiki's other users) manage to set me over the edge. ...Oh, and it seems I now have an infamous reputation amongst the wiki for being explosively angry whenever spoilers (One Piece or otherwise) are mentioned. XD Though of course, I pray this doesn't paint me in a bad light, as I shared this in the context of a humorous anecdote, and not some horrible forewarning of setting me off. lol Well, I can tell I'm rambling here, so I'll try and wrap it up. lol As for how to address me, since I'm such an informal, casual guy, I really don't mind whatever nickname people think up for me. It's embarrassing nicknames and purposeful insults that I have no tolerance for. Over the three years I've been here and on wikia in general (this being my first wiki and all,) I have been called Wyvern (by most people,) Wyv (again, by most people,) Wyn (by UndeadHero,) Wg4 (by FoolishMortalFOOL, Nii-chan (by Caring16,) Wyv-bro (by Zeon1,) bro (by 13th madman) and, well, so on and so on. lol Feel free to adopt any of these names for your own usage, or you could even make up something new for me if you'd like. I don't mind either way. Oh! And I know it's a bit late to say so, and I was being forgetful for a time, but to answer your earlier question, the user responsible for making the Hone Hone no Mi is indeed named Putridas. Good call. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 13:29, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Well, I don't want to intentionally drag this out as if it were a game of talk page tag, so I'll try and be more concise this time around. lol Heh, speaking of, you certainly got me pegged there, when you mentioned my "essay." I seem to be notorious on this wiki for running my mouth whenever I speak from the heart or think aloud (as I'm doing now.) And thank you very much for saying how kind I've been being. ^_^ While I try to be humble and tend to succeed at it, I have to admit that I'm starting to become proud of my nice guy reputation amongst my family and friends. It proves I had wonderful parents, was raised right, and that I'm getting along with new and old friends and loved ones alike. Knowing I've been of help to you and that I've been polite, respectful and kind in the process is perhaps one of the greatest rewards I feel I could be given. Though I suppose luck had a hand in this. XD I just woke up from a very restful night's sleep after having a blast at the movies last night; watching Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods for the first time ever. I'm still elated, even now. lol Moving right along, I thank you for linking me to Rex's talk page. You've certainly got me interested in what this idea of yours is. And I also fully endorse the drive to make your crew as great as you can possibly make them. I'd love to see someone's ideas when they're at their fullest potential (within certain limitations of course, such as not breaking canon or any other rules here.) And finally, as for the main reason I responded, I don't mind Vern at all. :) It sounds rather playful to me, and I love that. ^_^ Also reminds me of a character I based off of myself, who I named Vern M. Wy (last name, middle initial and then first name. I love playing with words when naming my characters, stories, locations and so forth.) Anywho, seems I'll catch you around. Once again, welcome to Ship of Fools, and I hope you have an enjoyable time here. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 14:39, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Razor Leaves' Color Scheme Template Well, I just added the Razor Leaf Pirates' color scheme template for you as requested. Also, thank you for sharing the coding on my talk page. Made things much easier for me, since all I had to do was copy and paste. ^_^ Interestingly, it seems I didn't do much of anything that was different from what you were doing. Though I'm wondering, did you click the refresh button on the template bar itself? I did, and then saw the colors as clear as day. I'm getting the feeling that may have been the problem, but I won't jump to conclusions just yet; at least, not until I hear back from you. Anyway, the template's up and ready to be used. Glad I could lend a hand once again. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 16:11, August 10, 2014 (UTC)